


Give Him a Hand

by kittenteeth



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Blow Job, Kink Meme, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenteeth/pseuds/kittenteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has never been able to get off on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Him a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for the kink meme.
> 
> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=9392362#cmt9392362

It had been like this forever. No matter what he did or how he did it, Levi could just not cum on his own. Ever since he was a teen in the underground he had been like this. Touching himself felt good, yes, but he could never finish on his own. It was maddening, infuriating even. He always needed help from another to push himself over the edge. It was hopeless if he was alone and often resulted him being even more desperate and horny then before he even started.

It got even worse when he joined the Survey Corps. it was near impossible to find any sort of privacy for long and he rather die than ask another recruit to help him. He was at his wits end this morning and combat training was on todays schedule. The thought of fighting someone so closely had him on edge, he woke up hard and he had to do something before training started. Earlier, he had slipped into the bathroom, hands running down his body with soft caresses before popping open the button of his military pants that were way too tight. He slowly took himself into his hand, trying desperately to get off. With his other hand cupped over his mouth to stifle his gasps, he thought he might actually make it this time. His legs were growing weak and shaky under him and his body had gone taut with pleasure. He was so close, so, so close to cumming but just as he was about to fall over the edge, the feeling faded. "No.." He whined softly into his hand. He was almost there and now he almost felt like sobbing. his body was still tingling with pleasure and now he would have to spar with someone in this state. He wanted to die.

He dreaded the moment when they had came and gathered the recruits, he had cursed under his breath the whole walk to the fields. The idea of faking sick had crossed his mind but if anything they would just revoke his dinner privileges and make him spar anyway.

The recruits were split into groups where they would each take turns fighting their squad leader and fighting each other while they waited for their turn. And it was just Levis luck that he would be put into the squad of Erwin Smith. The very last person he wanted to be around right now. And of fucking course, he had to go first.

"Good morning, Levi." Erwin said with that infuriatingly radiant smile. "You're looking well." And Levi had to tell himself that those words didn't affect him. He hated admitting that Erwin looked good like this, hair tousled slightly, jacket off and the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to show off his muscled forearms. He looked damn good and it had Levi scowling.

"Whatever." He spat, slipping into a defensive pose. "Lets just get this over with."

Levi's body was heavy with arousal. His movements were slow and sluggish as he tried to stop Erwin from getting too close. He was a poorer fighter for it and it wasn't long until he had Levi pinned under him with the bulk of his weight. Levis face was pressed into the floor and his ass was pressed into Erwins crotch. They were both panting now and even though it was a basic pin it had Levi feeling off. It should have been fine but with Erwins hand in his hair, just faintly tugging at the strands, lewd imagery swamped through his mind. It was no subtle mockery of more intimate acts and the thought had Levis cock twitching with interest. He felt his face flush and he was very glad the others were too invested in their own spars to notice them.

Uselessly, he squirmed in Erwins grasp. Tried to break free from this and get out of there as soon as he could but Erwins grip was strong and solid against him.

"Fuck. _Fuck._ I yield." He gasped between breaths. And thankfully that had Erwin sitting back and away from him. What Levi didn't expect was the arms around his waist, pulling him up and back until his back was flush was Erwins chest. His fingers casually brushed past the front of Levis pants and he had to stop himself from gasping out with the contact. It was so subtle that it could have been mistaken for Erwin trying to get a better grip on the struggling brunet.

"You're hard." His voice was dark, low. It was no question. It was now that Levi realized how close Erwin was. He could feel his breath on his ear and it made him shudder in the blonds grasp.

"S'not for you." Levi slurred, trying to push down the arousal swelling in his chest. And just like that Erwin let go of him, he fell forward but caught himself as Erwin stood behind him.

"Sir!" He hears Erwin shout and hes afraid hes going to tell on him for being hard. Panic strikes through him but Erwins speaking again before he can do anything. "Ackerman seems to be ill! I'm afraid he has a fever!" 

Levis confused but he slowly, wobbly, gets to his feet. He's inspected for a moment before their commander nods. "He does look sick, his face is rather flushed. Plus you look like you can barely walk." Levi just stares up at him, unsure of what to say.

"I'll take him to the infirmary at once, sir." Erwin cuts in with a salute and their commander agrees that it would before the best. Levi doesn't argue any of this, just slowly follows Erwin off the field, thankful he doesn't have to spar anymore. He doesn't need the infirmary but it doesn't matter because as soon as they're back in the barracks, Erwin is shuffling Levi into the bathrooms.

"You're aroused nearly all the time." Erwin explains. "Mike says he can smell it on you. That and sexual frustration. Why is that?"

Levis face feels even hotter than before but he says nothing. Erwins hand finds its way to the bluge in Levis pants and gives it a light squeeze, Levi bites back the moan in his throat.

"Tell me." Erwin says, voice soft like a whisper.

"I can't..." He squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn't know what compels him to tell Erwin this. "I can't masturbate properly." And its embarrassing and he wishes he were dead but the words fall from his mouth anyway. "I can't make myself cum." If it were any other time, Levi would have kicked Erwins ass. Told him to fuck off. But his body is screaming with the need to get off and he's so desperate right now.

"Is that why you're so grumpy, I wonder?" Theres something akin to amusement in the blonds voice.

"What the fuck-" He's cut off by Erwins lips pressed against his own and hes so incredibly confused that he actually kisses back. He practically melts from this contact alone and his whole body feels like its on fire. 

"May I try to help?" He asks against Levis lips and all he can do is nod weakly. And with that, Erwin is dropping to his knees, right here in the bathroom. Right here where anyone can walk in and see. The thought has Levis mouth dropping open with a gasp.

Theres no time for any sort of foreplay and they both know that Levi far from needs it right now. So he quickly unbuttons Levis pants and fishes his cock out in one fluid motion.

"Shit." Levi hisses, hes overly sensitive and Erwins hand is just on the edge of painful and somehow that just makes it all the better. Theres no sort of warning when Erwin slips the head into his mouth, lapping at the slit with no tenderness. Levi can't even stop the low moan that leaves his throat. Hes nearly incoherent with pleasure and this is the first time he had someone touch him in almost a year now. He wanted to cum so bad he was dizzy with the need for it.

"Erwin." It was a plea. "Yes, shit, please. Right there." And Erwin had no problems with obliging. He seemed to take Levis cock to the hilt easily and it had Levi bucking his hips shallowly to meeth those lips.

There was a stream of curses falling from his mouth and Erwin just hummed occasionaly in response, sending little vibrations through him. Levi was shaking now, mind nearly incoherent and hands tangled into that perfect blond hair. Erwins own hands had snaked up to grasp at Levis hips, supporting his weight as much as he could.

"Fuck- I-I'm gonna cum, Erwin.." He moaned, high and needy. It was his warning but Erwin didn't seem like he was going to pull away. Instead he pushed even further, not stopping until Levi hit the back of his throat. That was all it took to push Levi over the edge of orgasm. With a deep groan he hunched forward slightly, gasping as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. He wanted the feeling to last forever.

After a few moments, Erwin was pulling away, smiling up at him with that smile. Levi could just pant, trying to recover from everything that had just happened.

"How do you feel?" The blond asked and Levi barely managed a soft laugh.

"Good. Great." his eyes never left Erwins as he stood up again, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

"I'm glad." He says softly before leaning down to whisper. "If you ever need any help again, come to my quarters. I'd like to help you.. finish things up, if I can. You'll come see me again wont you?"

And Levi, poor Levi, was still trying to process everything that just happened. He gave a shaky nod and Erwin placed a entirely too gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Good. But now I'm afraid I'm needed back on the fields. Come see me tonight if you need any further assisstance." He says it so casually as he heads out of the bathroom. Levi just watches him go, still confused. But at least his problem was taken care of for now. 

He doesn't think he'd really mind help from Erwin after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 am and there's a lot of mistakes but idc.


End file.
